Wanderer Hime The story of kailash
by kaliope20
Summary: Kailash a summoner and princess of Kala is force to go into Naruto world and join the Akatsuki, what happens when he meets certain raven hair Akatsuki, and what happens with Sasuke and her friend Daga. ItachiXOC SasukeX OC review
1. Chapter 1

**ItachiXOC**

**I dont own Naruto or any of the charcater, though I own Kailash...**

**Rated M for later chapter**!

_Review please!!!!_

Chapter one: Choices

It was a calm day in Kala, the hometown of Kailash (Kai for her friends), the young summoner and princess of the land. Today was her last day in the academy and finally she will

graduate, with honors i must add, and be ready to fight against the youkai or demons that meanece her land. Isn´t my life cool?- she thought- finally I will be able to show the world

that I am not a spoiled brat under daddy´s command, everyone will see my true potential … jejeje!

-Miss Almasy?- said her teacher- What would be the answer?

-X = 23 – came the reply from Kai- and Y= 12,5

-Absolutely right, though try to put more attention

Daga her best friend chuckle at these- Daydreaming again your highness

-Fuck off!- she laugh- Just one more day to freedom, as much free as I can be at least.

-You will, once you join for the youkai will be the same if your the daughter of the king or of the baker, with your poor abilities they will kill you instantly.

-Last time I check I was top class- she say smirking- which was your ranking 34 or 43 I really can remember...- Daga glare at her and continue doing the exercises

Welcome, welcome. Parents, friends, teachers and of course students- start the headmistress- we are proud to present the new generation of graduate summoners. During many years this young people have prepare themselves to face the darkness and fulfill their duty. I am very glad to say that they represent one of the best and most talent generations that have pass through this school. Now the president of this class will give speak to us. Welcome Princess Kailash Almasy.- Everybody start to clap-

- My speech will not be long or eloquent, so I apologize for ending the tradition of 1 hour long speech about honor, friendship and others...- said the princess boringly- During many years , twelve if I count correctly, we have been study here. At the beginning it was just a game, it was just to see what things we could do, what was the level of our real power. Now here we are, 74 students , all of us already 18 years old. We have gone through hard times, we have cry and laugh, we have fall in love and we have had our heart broken, all of this in this halls, but this over. And here we are! We have survive High School, and the real world is opening to us. Tomorrow we will start our career as real summoners we will go to the battlefield, and there it doesn't mater who we were, what our grades were, who our parents are, which are our friends... there we will have the moment to show who we really are, who we will become... The world´s fate is in our hands, our own fate too, less take care of it, lets create something better and brighter, we can, we must. No matter where the dark comes from, we must face it now. We are so-called the genius-generation, it is time to prove it, lets prove it, together. Thank you so much for this wonderful years. Thank you!- And she went back to her seat.

Unusual – said Daga- but I kind of like it.

My father didn´t- said Kai thoughtfully- look at his face.

King is angry, I think she hope more for a princess like speech not a general´s- laugh Daga at her friend- Not that she like anything about you anyway. But...

Hahaha! You are hillarius some times- said angry Kai.

After the ceremony Kai was trying to hide from his father, King Darius, and so far she had been successful. His father had always hate her since the death of her mother, his brother was just his favorite, she had accepted this long ago, but lately things had been worse than usual. She was starting to feel like the danger was aproaching her and the kingdom. Maybe she was just being paranoid, or maybe her powers, yet another time, were warning her.

She was in the school grounds going alone for a walk, when she start to heard voices, one she recognize inmediatly so she start to aproach.

So , would you really sacrifice your daughter?- ask the unknown man.

Yes, its the only way to break the seal and take control of the other reigns- answer the King Darius, while she hide behind the rock- and also the easiest way for you to control the tailed-beasts, isn't it?- Kai was wide eye by now.

True, but is a pity she seems powerful and full of potential.- said the unknow man, which Kai was starting to like- She wiill be a great soldier...

She can not be controlled, is a danger to my plans, his brother Kaito will do much better as an heir- like hell! He is an arrogant bastard and untalented if I may add, how dare them?

Ok, my friend, so tonight she will disappeared mysteriously.

Aa, you will use her for your plans and then hand her back for me for her sacrifice, her blood is the key for me to control the youkai.

Ok, as you want Darius, Its your daughter after all, I just want the power, that´s all for me in this.

It shall be so Madara., dont woory

His father start to go away smiling evely- son of a.... I should have known better!- Thought kai while she tried to retreat.

_ Stop there young one- said this man- I have and offer to make to you.

Feeling his dangerous aura she came out- What is it?

Join me and live or come with me and die afterward? Its not a difficult choice, is it?

What you mean?, I heard you and my father!! You are going to hand me to him so he can use me and my blood!

Yes, the plan is that. I would take you tonight and extract your powers from you, and then hand you back to your worthless father to use you blood for a ritual, but... I have no interest in this, come with me, to my world and help me yourself. Once the gate to my world is close nobody from here will harm you.

I have a duty with my country and..

the same country that wants to kill you!!! Your father! The council! The war lords! They are all aware of this, if you stay you die, and your father will destroy this worthless world.

You say.. if I go... he can not control the youkai?- ask her

Yes... and once you are done helping me in my errands in my world you can be free , you may stay with the akatsuki, my group, or go anywhere you want, my princess- laugh Madara.- do you accept ?

Ok, I accept- said the girl- This was your plan from the beginning wasn't it?

Yes but I needed something from The king first- she open her mouth for speaking- but Madara stop her- All in time Kailash.

And then he start to walk away with the former princess of Kala, now the newest member of Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there!!! Chapter two is on air!!! **

**Thank you for reading the story, please this is my first fic, so I would actually like some reviews some advices, corrections, tips... I wait for your reviews**

**I don´t own Naruto, if I did Itachi would be alive**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

CHAPTER TWO: The first meeting.

Kailash follow Madara through the forest into some strange cave. It was past midnight and Kailash was starting to feel nervous. How can she know this guy is trustful, in the first place? How things turn out this way? Gosh, I am so confused with everything. I just wanted to be a good summoner, to serve my people, to rule them one day in a much different way that my father did, and to kill as many demons as I could.... What did go wrong? AH, YES MY FATHER AND HIS WISHES OF WORLD DOMINATION AND KILLING ME! Why life is so unfair, I have to leave my world to protect it, and I will have to be alone.

"Girl, come here" said Madara entering the dark cave "If you want to live just follow me, before your father learns about my intentions,

Kailash just nodded and follow him into the darkness, he lit some kind of lamp and start to walk through the cavern. The passage was long and wide, the temperature was dropping every step she took and the air start to smell like damp and rotten.

" A yukai cavern" murmured the girl.

"Yes, but dont worry, there are no youkais here" answered Madara hearing what she just said.

"I do not worry Madara, remember newbie or not I am a summoner, I can fight myself" reply cockily "besides if there was any demonic force near I would notice right away"

"Hn" as soon as we arrive to the base I must measure her abilities, she may be usefel now that we are short in memebers

"So, how is your world?" Madara didn´t answer "What is your organization?" again silence " Why you need me?"

Madara stopped suddenly " No yet" and he continue walking until they reach the end of the cavern, he did some strange signs with his hands and take her by her arm, immediately she start to feel dizzy and close her eyes, when she open them she gasped, she was in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

"Where are we?" asked Kailash amazed by her surroundings, this forest was so different from the forest she had seen. The trees had very thick trunks and branches, the roots were also huge, sometimes coming out of the earth and creating a beautiful net of knocks and secret paths.

" One mile from our hideout" reply Madara " Its very late in the night, com on" he said walking through a hidden road.

Kai walk behind him very silently, she start to look the moonlight coming through the top of the trees. Madara was walking in front of her, thought he look like in his late thirties Kai knew better, his vital energy was old, maybe near one hundred years, and he had big amount of it. Strange, she thought, dark hair, dark eyes and also dark soul, I can feel his anger and sorrow very clearly, though is true he doesn't have bad intentions about me, but anyway better be careful with this guy, when he learns about everything I can do he will want to use me for his own purposes.

After thirty minutes or so she was in front of a large stone building of four floors. Madara came straight into the building, so she followed him again. The hall was huge and decorated in very dark colors, in the sides of the hall there were two doors, and in front was a huge stair case. They went through the staircase into the second floor, after walking through a corridor they enter the last room.

"OK, now I will explain you everything before you go to sleep" Is he treating me like I am a two-years old? " You see.. This is my world, as you see is more or less the same as yours, but here we have shinobi or ninjas instead of summoners" she look at him but said nothing "We need you because of your powers, you can help us to mix correctly the energy of the tailed beasts and created a final beast with the powers of all, which we will control...

"And by we you mean...?

" Akatsuki"

"Explain further, who are you? What is your goal? Enemies? Allies?

" You really are impatient are´t you?" said Madara while smirking" We are a criminal organization, only the strongest shinobi can actually join us, our goal is stop all the wars and create and united nation rule by us. Enemies many, allies none.

" So, you are like father, you believe yourself better than the rest and with the right to rule and control all the others" said with an ice cold glare Kailash "I gave you my word that I would help you with the demons but don´t expect anything else from me"

" As I promise when you finish your little work you are free to do as you wish" he state calmly "Now, Itachi you may come instead of listening from the window boy" smirked Madara.

Through the open window enter a tall, black haired man. His eyes were onyx and cold, his hair was tied in a perfect and tidy pony tail that reach a little below his shoulders. He was really like a dark, night god, all dress in black and... Kailash put apart that thoughts and keep her stare blank as if nothing had happened.

" Itachi Uchiha" said looking at me directly I felt like he was seeing right through me

" Kailash Almasy" I reply as coolly as I could.

She looks like a little brat,Itachi thought, look at her with her bright red hair, her ocean blue eyes, her fake pose, her pretty face and her nice body which, stop there what I just thought.

" Itachi tonight she will sleep with you in your room , I don't think I can trust any of the others for such task without being a danger for the honor of the princess" state Madara " So have a nice night"

Madara disappear intermediately leaving the two of them alone.

" princess?" Itachi ask raising an eyebrow

" Princess Kailash Teresa Amalia Raina Almasy from Kala, pleasure to meet you" she say slightly bowing in a sarcastic way

Itachi smirked at this " You look more like a clown to me"

How dare you!!! What the hell! I'm going to kill him... calm Kailash, remember politeness always "Sorry princess did I annoy you?" mocked Itachi

" Certainly not" she said " I must admit I am a little tired could you please show me where to sleep" she requested.

Itachi smirked and went out of the room with the red hair until he reach a large black wooden door, he step inside and she follow carefully. His room was big but very dark, there was only a very narrow window in the corner of the room, she could see one very big bed with plain green covers, a table with one chair ( I guess he never has visitors) and a sofa in front of TV.

"Ok, you can take the bed I will sleep in the coach over there" he said taking one of the blankets.

" Thank you" She said sitting on the bed, while she remove her shoes.

" You dress very strangely, girl" observed Itachi "And this place, Kala, never heard of it"

" I rather not speak about that" she said continuing with the politeness. He doesn´t seem like the talkative type why he is speaking so much to me, she thought

Itachi was getting impatient, who was this strange, weird girl, with such outfit and that claim to be a Princess? and the most important, Why was she in Akatsuki, for what do they need her? She seems week... though she is good hiding her emotions behind that mask of politeness, maybe the best with her is direct confrontation.

" Why are you so interested in that things Itachi?" ask she casually

" What things?" this girl isannoying

" Who am I and my poupose in here?"

" I am not" lied him " Why should I care?"

Direct confrontation think Kailash " Your thoughts they said the contrary, so what about your idea of direct confrontation.

Itachi was cold, my thoughts, who is this girl? " You... what are you?" asked him sitting on the bed

Kailash look at him, and suddenly she had the urge to tell him everything, she saw a lot of pain in those eyes, and he could see what had happen to him, how he had to leave his home in order to protect his village and brother, how he had to kill his clan, how he had to join akatsuki and how much he despise Madara. All that images came to her mind and for a moment she felt dizzy and lose a little her balance. Itachi caught her arm

" What?"asked Itachi

" Can I trust you?" she asked deciding not to tell him yet that she knew everything about his past

" I don´t know, but you can try" he feel really strange, for first time in years he fell himself and not that cold stone heart bastard.

She start to tell him her story from the beginning, how she was the heir princess of her realm, how she went to academy, her doubts, her dreams, her worries of how achieve peace, her wish to fight like any other summoner, her father strange behavior and finally the betrayal of her father.

"... and well here I am" she said

"Hn" Itachi said

There was an uncomfortable silence in which both were thinking what to say, so Kailash decide to speak " Well... good night"

"Wait, what can you do?

She breath in " I can do many things, but mainly I am telepathic, empathic, I can control the emotion of others, I see flashes of future and past, I am skill in magic and I can summon creatures and spirits for aiding me"

Itachi smirked " Madara wont let you go so easily"

She sighed " I know, but I find my way out somehow"

"We will think of something, for now go to sleep is near sun rise"

" So late!! Good Night Itachi!" She said quickly while she went to bed and inmediatlt fall asleep. One thought in her mind, he said we.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Itachi is a litle OC, I know but in the next one he is back to cold and unsensitive don´t worry!!!**

**Ah cherry 2 (aka my sister) Thank you for your review and stop taking my fucking laptop!!!**

**Also guys I have a question, would you like Sasuke and Naruto to appear on this story or I leave Konoha and team Taka out of it?**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi here is the third chapter of wanderer hime

Hope you like it

Ah... I don´t own Naruto, pity.... (sobbing on Itachi shoulder)

Itachi: Please review or she will continue crying on me.

Me: We could do better things (winks at him)

Itachi: Review!!!!! (running away)

Chapter 3: Meet Akatsuki

Kailash awoke few hours after. At the begging she didn´t recognize her surroundings so she just jump of the unknown bed, but immediately flashes of the past nigh came to her, and she realize where she was. Akatsuki, right- she thought- I should wake up and see what´s up. Where is Itachi? She start to put her shoes on and went out the door. She went down the corridor and start to her voices, so she went there.

In front of her stood a blond ninja, he was a male but look quite girlish (A/N guess who???)

" Who are you, yeah?" said the ninja "Are you a spy, yeah?

"Yes of course, I am a spy walking in the daylight freely through the corridor." reply cockily Kailash " really Akatsuki is full of morons"

" You are looking for it, yeah, nobody messes with Akatsuki, hell yeah!!!"

" Calm down comrade, what´s you name?" Kai start to laugh at his face " I am Kailash the new member, nice to meet you... hm?"

" Deidara, yeah. So you are an akatsuki now,yeah?"

"Kind of, yeah." She laugh " why do you always say yeah?

" Yeah"

"Yeah but why..?"

"yeah"

"yeah, but.."

"yeah"

"Ok, whatever" she said annoyed "You win. So.. how many other members are?"

"Yeah, Hidan dead, Kakuzu dead, … So it is Sasori-san (A/N Yeah, I know but they resurrect him Ok?), Itachi the bastard (she laugh at this) What, yeah?"

"Nothing, is just I don´t think he is that bad"

Deidara look at her with murderous glare that make Kailash retreat a little " Though I might be wrong" she smiled and Deidara said yeah and continue.

"So, Sasori-san, Itachi-teme, Kisame, Zetsu and Madara , well and me, yeah.(A/N Here there is not the Tobi stuff and Pain is not Leader)

"Hey Itachi!!!" said Kai looking at the man that was approaching them "Good morning"

"Hn" he said

" Be nicer with the girl, yeah, Bastard , yeah..." said Deidara

"Hn, Madara want you in the meeting room" said Itachi ignoring the blond and continue walking without glancing at the girl

Itachi wait up! See you Deidara was nice to meet you...!" and she ran after the prodigy

"Yeah... cute girl...round ass...maybe I can have some real fun finally"he thought happily as he went to tell Sasori about the new hottie.

"Hey, Itachi!" say smiling the girl "Why are you so grumpy this morning"

"Hn, let´s go Madara await us" said the Uchiha without stopping. She immediately connect telepathically with him to see what was wrong.

Itachi´s thoughts:

Shit! What I am going to do now? Why me? Why the fuck wants Madara to test her abilities? He may kill her... and now also she thinks that I am angry or something at her, just because I am my... usual self let´s say. But no matter what I have to remind as always or the others would suspect something´s wrong with me.

"Itachi... don´t worry... I know about Madara´s intentions"

Itachi stop " any idea?" he ask with his unemotional tone

"Yeah... he wants a show he will get one... he doesn´t want me or need me dead so I'm not so concerned."

"He may change his may if he is not satisfy with the result of test"

"I have never fail a test, I was called a prodigy not long ago" she mused

Just like me though Itachi " Be careful"

She smiled

" Ok, so what do you want me to do?" ask Kailash

" Show me the power of the summoners" Madara smirked

Kailash just smiled and take out her ring, through it in the air and when it came down it was a staff with a very beautiful blue stone in the top of it "As you wish" She make some movements with the staff and murmured something. In a split of a second a strong light came from the ground and an enormous wolf appear in front of them.

" You call me Kai" asked the wolf.

" Yes, sorry for disturb you Kanna. This man wanted to see a summoning and I decided to call the strongest one." She bow to her " Kanna has a power that can be compered to a tailed demon, she can not be harmed by human weapons, she is so fast that not eye technique can follow her movements, and she is just loyal to me"

"Itachi fight the wolf" Itachi rise an eyebrow to Madara "Now, if possible"

"Kanna don´t kill him" whispered Kai to the wolf.

Itachi activated his sharingan and stood in front of the wolf, in a moment the wolf just disappear or so it seem and was behind Itachi ready to attack with his paws, Itachi realizing it just in the last second jump a good ten meter distance took out a Kunai and through it to the wolf, apparently it was going to hit the wolf putt it just rebound in its skin. Kanna growl and big pink flames came out from her mouth and went to Itachi, he again dodge and stood as far away from the wolf as possible.

He then activate his Mangekyou Sharingan and murmured "amateratsu". Black flames came and tried to engulf the wolf, Kanna growled loudly and Kai start to make some movements with the staff again. The skin of Kanna suddenly start to shine and the black flames started to retreat. Kanna jump out of the remaining flames and stood in front of Itachi, he look at the wolf smirked and took his Katana out of its sheath and charge at her. Within a minute he was down the wolf.

"Enough Kanna, do not kill Itachi" spoke Kailash "Let him go" Kanna growled " Kanna, now!"

The wolf stood aside and Kailash make one move with the staff, and kanna dissapeared

"Impresive, and you can summon more of this creatures?" asked Madara

"Yep, but I just use them when they are really needed, normally I fight myself"

"Itachi, take charge of the girl, she will be paired up with you"

"My partner is Kisame..." he talk cooly " I am not a babysitter"

Kailash look at him (more like glare) and madara said " Do it" and he went.

Itachi looked at her and semi-smiled " Seems like you past your test"

" Jerk"

" Hn?" questioned Itachi

"Babysitter??? I think I just defeat you, idiot!

Itachi cough " The wolf defeat me , not you" he stated

" And who controlled the wolf? Maybe me!" she was really pissed "I won you in battle and that is why you are pissed at me! Yeah! That is it"

Itachi walk until he was in front of her, she started to back away. Every step he took was follow by one of her until she fount the wall. Itachi trapped her putting both arms at the sides of her head. He was one a few inches taller than her so he lower his head until it his mouth was near her ear.

" Really?" he whispered "It seems to me that you are afraid of me"

She was feeling the tickles from his breath on her neck " Afraid of you? No, I don´t think so" she try to push him but he didn´t flinch even a little " Go away"

He smirked and took her chin in her hand making her look directly in his eyes.

Oh my god!!! he is going to kiss me! It can´t be, I mean he is cute, I like him... No, no, no!

Itachi was having the time of his life, he was seeing the confusion in her face. Maybe she thinks I am going to hurt her... I must admit she is strong and yet beautiful, maybe it won´t be that bad having her around...

"Itachi... can you move, please?" ask the girl. She was starting to feel very nervous... those cold but gentle eyes watching her.

" Hn"

"Itachi... please" she beg.

" Let´s go" he said " We need to head for our first mission"

She growled " Can I eat something first, please?"

Itagi sighed "Hn, follow me"

"Kai-chan" screamed Deidara " you are back!!!"

In the dinning room there were three people, one red haired, a shark man like man and Deidara.

" Hi Deidara" she greeted " Everyone"

" Who is the chick?" ask the shark

Itachi open his mouth but Deidara was already shouting " She is Kai-chan the new member of Akatsuki!!! Yeah!

" Nice to meet you, Kai" greeted the red hair " My name is Sasori"

" Hi, nice to meet you, Sasori-san"

" This weakling and akatsuki??? What´s next?" ask the shark man

" Who are you calling weak sharky? Nobody dares to speak me in that tone, got it?" said in a very menacing tone what make all of them to open wide their eyes (Yes even Itachi LOL)

"Funny the chick... My name is Kisame" he said laughing

"Kailash, nice to meet you" she said "I am hungry Itachi. Can I eat now before we go?"

He just move her hand indicating her to seat at the table. She seat in front of Deidara, and Itachi seated next to her.

She spend the breakfast laughing with Deidara, he remind her of her best friend Daga, picking on Kisame, and speaking seriously with Sasori. Itachi was just making sounds like aa, hn...

Well, maybe Akatsuki is not that bad for a criminal organization. Maybe it can be fun being here, joking with Deidara, mocking Kisame, speaking with Sasori and being with Itachi. As friend I mean, just a very good friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: More than friends

Kailash and Itachi were coming back from another mission, (already one month in Akatsuki,) nothing to difficult just retrieve a scroll. There have been fighting of course but Itachi wouldn´t let her fight. The arrogant jerk... She just stood there watching like he had all the action and play hero, or well villain in this case since they were stealing. So now it was night fall and they were returning to the hideout in total silence.

"Itachi, may I ask you about something?" she said carefully

He nodded and look at her " I was wondering.... why Deidara hates you so much?"

" Why you care what he does?" maybe she likes him... no, impossible. Not that I care...

"He is a friend... and well you are ..." she started to look away.

" Am I...?" asked him. Come on, what I am to you?

Kai smirked " you are... a very good friend" she answer looking at him

Itachi frown " I haven´t had friends in a while, you know?"

" I actually know" she said without noticing. He looked at her inquiringly " Don´t get angry at me, please....

"How you know?" he asked stopping in front of her

" I told you, sometimes I have flashes of the past, and I saw yours." she said without looking at him.

" You saw what i did?" he said roughly graving her wrist " and you want to be my friend... you are crazy!

" Let go you are hurting me" she said softly touching his cheek "please, Itachi don´t hurt me"

"You are doing it again" she look confused but didn´t withdraw her hand "Manipulating my emotions" he glare at her.

"No" she smile trying to hide the pain in her wrist " I have never use this power in you, I promise" she stood closer to him and rest her head in his chest her hand now in his shoulder "I like to observe them as they are, you fascinate me"

Itachi laugh softly at this and let go of her wrist, she took the chance to put his other hand in his chest while he stood totally petrify. " I like to observe your natural reactions, emotions, thoughts·" She smile at this " lately they are less gloomy, more bright and hopeful" she look directly at his eyes

" I wish you couldn´t do that, read me like that" he spoke with a little emotion in his voice.

She stood in his tiptoes and said in his ear " There is a way" he looked curiously at her " But I want something in return"

" Why?" he was cupping now his cheek gently "it is only fair I have my privacy"

" Because you would take away my only hobby" she said childishly " I Just want a kiss"

Itachi´s eyes soften " a kiss? Something so small and worthless for being free of your stalking?

Kai looked straight into his eyes "Yes, nothing else, nothing more, though I don´t consider a kiss from a princess something worthless" she was leaning closer to him "Will you accept my deal?" she asked cutely

Itachi smirked " First the solution your highness"

She pouted leaning a little closer "No, just after the kiss" Damn I want to know hat he feels while he kiss me, I need to know " Please I promise just after it I will give it to you, you have my word" her breath was now tickling Itachi´s lips.

He just smirked and say " Ok, as you wish" and close the gap between the two of them. He intended it to be chaste kiss, but it turn out to be a little more heated. He start to put more pressure into it and slammed his body against her. She put her arms around his neck and push herself more into him. He lick her lower lick asking for entrance, which she granted. Then they start to fight for dominance, which of course he won... but he liked it that she was fighting him, even if just for this. She was like a Lioness sometimes, fiery, brave, aggressive, other like a kitten. His Kitten, not Deidara´s. Soon the kiss was over, both parted for air.

" Kai" he said, she looked at him " you promise"

"OK" she stood a little further from him " give me something you always wear" he looked questionably at her " For example that necklace"

He gave it to her, she put it between her hands and intermediately start to glow. After some moment she hand it back " Try it on, now" he put it in his neck " It works" she said sad.

" Sure? " he asked "Maybe you are lying to me"

"Trust me, I don´t know what you are thinking now." she said looking to other side

Itachi took her hand and pull her to him capturing her lips " That is good, now you will have to guess or to ask me"

She was blushing

"Lets head back" she said while she start to walk away with his hand still in her own hand.

When they arrived to the base they let go of their hands. And went directly to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Kai-chan!!!!!"- screamed Deidara- "You are back, yeah"

"Obviously" Itachi smirked

"I was not talking to you, bastard, so yeah... So how was the mission, Kai?" He said smiling brightly at Kai

" Easy as always, though for once I would like to be able to fight myself. Itachi had all the fun" she said facking an annoyed face

" for once I agree with bastard, yeah, better keep you from harm hime, yeah" Deidara said proudly " I would have done the same, yeah"

" You are a jerk!!!! I am not a weak, pathetic girl!!! I can fight everyone of you and stand victorious!" she glared at Deidara.

" Hey, calm down Kitten" she glared at the nickname Deidara gave her " What I mean is... I...yeah well...yeah....

" Kailash stop acting like a spoiled brat" Itachi said " You are a very valuable member of akatsuki, and the less people now about your true potential the better" he sat on a chair an grab an apple.

She look at him surprised " Well, but when I will be able to fight , then?" she pouted.

" Soon, yeah" Deidara said putting an arm around her shoulder

She sat next to Itachi and grab a peach "Fine, I will wait a little then" she bite into the peach " Where are the other?"

" Kisame is with zetsu on a mission yeah, Sasori is getting ready to leave since we have a mission, yeah, we leave in one hour, yeah" Deidara said sad " But tomorrow night we are back, dont worry Kai-chan!!!"

"That´s great, I will wait for your return" She said sarcastically and smiled " so good luck, and don´t get hurt"

He smiled and left the kitchen winking an eye to her, Itachi start to grab the apple more forcefully.

" Let´s hope that he has some rude encounter, so he doesn´t come back" he said playfully

"Itachi, don't say that!" She slapped him in the shoulder "Why would you want that?"

" Why would you care?" he said

" he is a friend" she said very quickly

" yeah, right" he snorted " You like him, don't you?"

She smiled at him " Why would you care?"

" So you do?" he said while his sharingan activate

" Yes, I like as a friend" she said getting closer to him " I like you much more than that" She kiss his cheek " Don´t be angry at me or at Deidara , he didn´t do anything"

"Yet" he said between his teeth " I thought you couldn´t read my emotions anymore?"

She laugh " And I can´t but I am good guessing, and your face is very clear and angry face"

He softened his face and grab her wrist " Mine" she look at him confused " You are mine to do as I please" he declared

" In your dreams maybe," she said playfully. He pulled from her hand and sat her in his lap.

" You think?" He start to nuzzle her neck with his nose " Mine"

She tried to put away from his grasp but he didn´t even move a little "Please, Itachi"

"What you want another kiss?" he laugh at her horrified face "Do I kiss that bad?" she blushed like mad.

"No, you are a great kisser, but..." they heard steps coming their way so immediately they separate.

Madara enter the kitchen silently and stood in the door glaring at the two teammates with all his might.

" Now what I did?" ask Kailash

He chuckled " You have been in this building for one hour and you even didn´t think of coming and give me the report and the scroll"

Itachi stood "Mission succeed" he hand him the scroll " here is the forbidden scroll" and he sat back in his chair.

" Very funny, boy" he glared at him " Kailash tomorrow we have a very special guest is the one tailed demon, you will extract his demon, understood?"

" Yes, but after what will be of him?"

" None of your business, worry about yourself princess" and he went through the door.

"So that´s Dei-kun mission..." suddenly she was against the wall with Itachi kissing her full force. He start to roam her hands around her front body, and cupped one of her breast, she gasped and Itachi took this chance to put his tongue in her mouth, she gave herself into the kiss, and her hands went to his hair. After a few minutes he stop kissing her and put his mouth in her ear without stopping his ministrations " Dei-kun, eh?" he squeezed her ass, she gasped and put one of her legs around his hip, he hold the leg and put her even closer " I don´t think Deidara can make you feel like this, can he?" he bite softly her ear shell

" Ah... ! No, he can not" she said trembling, he continued biting and lapping at her neck, she put her other leg up his hip and hold to his neck, he grabbed her from the ass, and start to pound softly against her. The friction through the clothes give them an unbelievable sensation. She start to moan very softly and he make some grunts of pleasure.

Again Itachi heard some noise and he stopped, she make a sound of protest , he pecked her on the lips apologetically and went again to his chair sitting Kai in the one next to him.

"Kai, we are going, see you tomorrow, yeah!!!" said deidara entering the kitchen " Be a good girl, yeah!"

" I will try my best Dei-kun, but cant promise anything" she laughed " Bye and good luck, Sasori-san"

" Have a nice day tomorrow Kailash" said politely the puppeteer " Itachi"

Itachi bow his head and suddenly both were gone.

Kai laughed a little " That was a close call" he smirked and look at her " What?"

"Hn" he grunted

" What I did now, really?" she asked exasperated , he look at her deeply in the eye.

" Dei-kun..." he grunted

She laughed softly and pecked him in the cheek " Don´t worry Ita-kun, I like you not him" she put her head in his shoulder.

"We have the demon, Sasori, yeah" jumped Deidara showing the red hair boy he was carrying.

"Perfect, we must leave now to the base" he looked around, the kidnapping of a Kage is worth of ten or more units of Anbu.

"Yeah, the sooner I get there, the sooner I see Kai-chan, yeah" he grined "Hope the bastard of Itachi is not annoying her"

Sasori sweat drop , only if he knew, he thought.

Madara was in his balcony when he felt a presence behind him, he turned to see Kailash sitting on his table.

"Why are you here, Almasy" he grunted

"After I extract the demon …. this boy ...what will happen to him?" she asked lowing her head.

" Compassion is for weak, Kai" he answered " He wont necessarily be harmed afterward, I wont t need him anymore"

" Can´t I give him back to his village after the extraction?" she asked

Madara smirked " Why?"

She looked at him " Because you will kill him if not, and he has a bright wonderful future, that I don´t want to steal from him" she inhale deeply " he has a brother, a sister, a whole village who loves him and he is going to find happiness soon"

"Do as you want after the demon is extracted from him" he said coming back to the balcony

"Thank you Madara" she said smiling at him " I owe you one for this" she went running out of the room.

She is a wear one- he thought- probably the Kazekage would kill her without thinking twice if he knew she is an akatsuki.- he smirked at this,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blond woman was reading an urgent message from Suna, she turned her head to her helper and inmediatly said " Shizune, call Team 7, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura must leave inmediatly to Suna" she said worriedly.

"Yes , Tsunade- sama" and the girl went out of the room.

So the Akatsuki are moving. Damn!- she thought- hope Naruto can make it there on time to rescue Gaara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fighting demons

It was night in the Akatsuki base and kailash was running to Itachi´s room to tell him about the good news she received from Madara. She arrived to the wooden dor that lead to his room and knocked on it three times. She received no answer, so she knocked again and again, until a very sleepy Itachi open the door.

"You know is 2 a.m..." he yawned

"Sorry i thought you were awake... but I want you to know that Madara said yes to my request" she said smiling " Isn´t it great!?"

Itachi look amused at her " not that I care for this boy, but that´s good" and if it makes you happy even better, he thought.

" Yes, would you helped me to carry him back to Suna?" she putted her best puppy eyed face

He semi-smiled and wrapped and arm around her waist, he pushed her into him and rest his chin on the top of her head "Hn"

" That´s a yes?"

"Aa"

" You and your monosilabyc answers"she laughed, she was starting to feel very hot in his embrace "Itachi?"

"Hn?" he said while inhaling the smell of her head, it was like peaches.

"Can I enter" she said shyly " Just for a while, I promise I will leave soon!" she added very quickly

Itachi sepated a little from her and whisper " Why would I want you to leave my room?" he grab her hand softly " But you know what will happen if you enter now" he said looking into her eyes " Dont you?"

She blushed and nodded her head avoiding his eyes .

"So, do you want to enter?" he whispered

She nooded her head again and followed him to the room, just when she stepped inside he close his door. He turned and saw her standing there in the middle of his room still blushing, the darkness was sourranding them just the moon light enter through the window. Itachi give a step near her, and took her hand and kissed her there "relax... I won´t hurt you... never..." he lead her to his bed and pushed her softly into the matress. He wanted to take her there, but he knew better, in the future they will have time for rough sex, tonight he would be gentle with her. She lowered his head and kiss her sweetly, slow and passionate. She went crazy and inmediatly start to kiss him back and pushed him against her. Itachi smirked and slowly removed his shirt, she gasped at the sight of him half naked. He smirked and went down to her ear and whisper "Like what you see?" and he began too bite softly in her ear. She at the same time was exploring each inch of exposed skin he had, her hands stand to go down until the hem of his troussers, he stopped brething for a second. Amd she began to touch him through the fabric of his clothes. He moaned softly and start to bite and kiss her neck. When he couldn´t take it anymore, he separate her hands from him quickly and took out her shirt in one swift movement. She was wearing nothing under since she was already going to bed so her chest was fully exposed to the cold embrace of the night. She try to cover herself but he took her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head. "Don´t cover, I want to see you" she blushed even deeper than what she thought was possible, he smiled "you are awefully silent this night, Kai-chan, did the cat bite your tongue?"

She looked at him just in the moment she lower his head and took her right nipple in his mouth "Itachi.... hm!" she gasped loudly

He continue his asault in both breast while his hand went lower and lower, he start to put down her pants, she help him raising her hips, she remove all of her clothing quickly and lookdown at her. He start to bite his way down to her core and when he arrive there he devore her with his mouth making her scream louder than ever, she lapped inside of her tasting her juices. Slowly he remove his mouth and continue massaging her with his hand while kissing her fully in the mouth. He introduve his fingers inside of her when suddenly... "You are a virgin???" he asked incredously .

"I thought it was kind of obvious?" she said ashame " Is it a problem" she said worriedly.

"Are you sure?" -please say yes, please... I need thidsKai.-

Is he kidding or what she thought. As an answer she sit up and start to took down his pants and underwear. Making them both naked. She laid herself down again took him by the neck and kiss him roughly. "Totally sure"

He smirked and carefuly insert himself in her until her barrier and then in one swift movement he break though putting himself fully on her. She breath out deeply and look at him. " It is not so painful, you can move love" he smile and start to pound softly into her heat, feeling how her tight walls embrace his shaft. " you are so amazing" he said to her "Mine" she smiled at this and through her moans she said " Yes, yours" and start to thrust against him too. He moaned at this and could not take it anymore and start to go more roughly against her, she hooked her uncles behind his back allowing him to go even deeper. After some minutes they both reach their limits. Carefully not to smashed her he collopsed on top of her, she caress his hair gently and start to laugh. He look at her.

"What? I am happy" she said smiling.

He pecked her on the lips and said " Me too" he rolled to his side " Now sleep" and he embrace her against him.

She smiled and snugle into him closing her eyes.

Naruto arrived to Suna to find out the they have take Gaara already and that kankurou was poisoned while Sakura was healing the Kazekage´s brother kakashi send Pakun, his ninja dog to find something to start the searching.

"I hate staying here without doing anything- he screamed at loud

"I know, but until Pakun is back we have nothing to start the search, and you know it" sighed kakashi.

"But..."

"Patience"

He sighed... at least if Sasuke was here.

Deidara was getting impatience again " How long Sasori?"

He sighed, he was getting annoying whith the same question again, again." You know we are still about 6 hours from the base"

"Damn, I want to see Kai" he pouted " Why can we go flying?"

"We can not be discover" he sighed agin " You know this, so act like an Akatsuki"

"Fine" he sighed, but for sure Kai was missing him too. Right?

Itachi awoke first in the morning and smiled when he saw the red haired princess against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. This girl really has ghanged all my plans- he thought- is going to be difficult to keep her save- he frowned at the idea of something happening to her- No, nobody will touch her, except me of course. He caress her cheek and she sighed contently. Slowly she opened her eyes ans smiled.

"Good moening" she moved to kiss him "Ouch" she said

He laughed and pecked her on the lips " You are sore?" she nodded " well sorry about that" he said hugging her.

" No problem, I was more afraid that you will treat me bad this morning " she said streching herself.

He looked at her " When I said you are mine, I really mean it Kailash" he put himself on top of her "I don´t want this to be one night thing, do you?" he questioned her.

"Of course not, I like you a lot" she admitted "That means you are my boyfriend?"

"As you want to call it" he said kissing her neck and biting her softly.

" We need to stand, you know" she said, he ignored her " Itachi-kun, please"

"Fine..."he standed " Join me for shower?" She nodded and followed him

It was now afternoon in the base Itachi and Kai have been together all day "training". Madara was starting to get suspicious about the two so he followed them just to find them makin out in the kitchen.

He coughed and they inmediatly separate " Well... and I thought you spend time together because you were planning to betray us... Guess I was wrong.." He smirked when he saw Kai blushing and Itachi glaring at him" Don´t look at me like that boy, I was starting to think you have some disfunction, so congrats!" he laughed louder while he went out of the kitchen.

" i hate him" he said darkly

She nodded and kiss his cheek. "don´t worry about him, if he is too annoying I will tell Kanna to bite him"

He smiled and capture her lips again.

"Bastard, stay away from my kai-chan, yeah!!" screamed suddenly deidara charging against him " itachi easily grab his hand and trhough him back while he held kai protectively behind his back

" She is not yours" he said calmly while he put one arm around her waist.

" Kai..." Deidara looked at her

"I... I am sorry Dei... but I love Itachi" she said with tears in her eyes " you are a great friend , please..."

"Shut up" he said walking out the kitchen

Kai started to cry while Itachi hold her without saying a thing.

"Kailash sorry to interrupt you, but is time to extract the demon from the boy" said Sasori "this way"

Kai enter the big room where they have the demon. He saw the red haired boy unconciousness in the floor and went inmediatly to him.

"OK, everybody may leave" she said " before you say anything, yes its totally neccesary madara"

They all went out of the room and cose the door behind them. Kailash start to speak in a strange language and her skin start to glow.

In amoment she opened her eyes and was in a very dark place with a little red haired boy crying, she went to the boy and caress his head.

"Hi, what´s your name?"

"Gaara" he said looking at her questinatly "Who are you? Why you are here?"

"I m princess Kailash of Kala, summoner of the kingdom" she laughed at her expression " Kai will do"

He smiled "I am afraid"

"Is the big demon what makes you afraid?" He nodded · Show me where is he"

"No, he will eat you" he said crying again "No, please, stay with me"

She hugged him "I promise everything will be alright little prince, but first you must show mw where he is so I can make him go away"

"You can do that?"

"Yep" she smiled at him " But quickly I can not be here all day"

He noodded and take her by the hand " This way"

They went through a corridor until they rach a metallic door, she opened it and found herself in a desert. In front of her was a giant Youkai that look like a Racoon.

"Hello shukaku" she said high enough for him to hear it " i am here to take you"

He laughed" who are you?" he asked looking directly at her

"A summoner, your worst nightmare"

"It´s been already an hour, yeah" say Deidar for the 11th time "he should enter, yeah"

"for us it takes 3 days to extract the demon" said sasori " I still feel her energy in there, so she is fine"

"But...

"Deidara" said Itachi "as you said before, shut up!"

He glared at him " I was angry, I admit I shouldn´t have screamed at her but ...yeah... I will win her back, yeah" he said grinning.

Itachi rolled his eyes and continue waiting her.

Naruto continue pacing around the room, while sakura was sitting . Kakashi enter the room quickly.

" Pakun has a trace of them" he said while grabbing his backpack "let´s go"

"Yes! Don´t worry Gaara we are going" screamed Naruto

Sakura followed them observing the hyper blonde. He had changed so much. She was starting to be confused about her feeling. Damn! I wont be a love sick girl again.! Only if she knew...

Shukaku was paralysed in the sand of the desert while kailash stood there with her staff glowing.

"What are you doing, girl? You will kill him!" he said looking the small gaara who start to look at her in fear " No, if I only wanted to extract you from him, i will kill him in the proccess, but what I am doing is diattached every small part of you from his soul and body, so you wont take his vital energy" She laughed when he saw his face "Say good bye, shukaku" and she make a circle with her staff while shukaku dissapear.

" He is gone?" asked a very frightened smalled Gaara

"Yes, forever and ever" she laughed when he saw his smile "Now you will be free"

He hughed her legs – he was very small like 4, 5 years- and start to laugh.

Kailash patted his head and dissapear from there.

She awoke to find her self on the ground next to the boy who was still unconcious but brething normally and with a calm expression.

She took her staff from the ground and took a small stone that wasn´t there befor from the base of it.

She try to stand but she was to weak for it, so she spoke into Itachi´s mind, "Come, love, I need you"

.......................................................................................................................................................

He heard clearly the message and stood opening the doors without glancing at the screaming Deidara . Kailash was kneeling in front of the boy and looked very pale. But she was smiling.

"I did it" she smiled "I took the youkai without killing him" she tried to stand again but was unable

Itachi seeing this took her bridal style and whispered "Well done, Princess Kailash Teresa Amalia Raina Almasy of Kala, you have done it well" she smiled and kiss him softly.

"What we do with him now, yeah? I kill him, yeah" He said taking out a kunai

"No!" screamed Kailash "Take him to my room without harming him, in the morning I will take him back to Suna."

"As you say, Kai, yeah" he said " I am sorry about before, yeah"

"no problem Dei, friends?"

"Forever" he laughed carrying Gaara.

"Itachi?" he looked at her " Take me to Madara, please"

He started to walk with her in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: rescue and new friends.

Madara opened the door to find Kailash in the arms of Itachi smiling brightly at him. He shuddered a little but ignore the feeling.

"What is it?" he asked "Don´t tell me you have come to declare your undying love or..."

"I have the youkai in this stone" she said showing the yellow stone "And he is now resting in my room"

"I see " he took the stone in a box he had up his table " It drained you from you energy I see"

" Yes, for a few hours" she said "but tomorrow morning I should be well enough to take him back with Itachi"

He smirked "Of course" he looked at her " we already have 6 more demons Kai"he said " so you will only have to do this 2 more times" he assure " Have you thought about what to do later?"

"Not yet, but I still have some time to think" she smiled "Why?"

" I want you here" he simply said "You are my most useful member though at the same time the weakest"

"Whatever" she yawn "Good night Madara"

Itachi took her to his room and laid her on the bed, he took out her boots and her jacket and cover her with the blankets "Itachi, thank you" she said already in her sleep. He smiled and kiss her forehead. "You are welcome, hime"

Kailash was sleeping peacefully when suddenly a very strange dream came to her. She saw a person very similar to Itachi killing a snake like man, after killing Dei-kun and after killing her Itachi, he also saw a blonde boy trying to reach him but being unable to touch him, she saw her friend Daga trying to help her and being the key to change everything that should happened that way, she saw Konoha and she and sasuke walking and she saw the master plan of Madara Uchiha. And she awoke suddenly breathing very hard.

"What is it, my love?" say Itachi kissing her shoulder.

" A nightmare" she said, though she knew it was something more

" Everything is ok?" he asked

" It is gonna be fine, we will figure something out" she said "dont worry tomorrow we will have a very interesting day" she smiled "Go to sleep while I changed to my pijamas, this clothes are uncomfortable" she changed into one of his t-shirts (now her pijama) and went back to bed

And they drift once more into slumber.

Sasuke was in the sound base, he was having a day like any other. Awakening, shower, training, eating, more training, argument with Orochimaru and Kabuto, more training, more training and eating. It was already one o´clock in the night and he was nearly out of chacra, when Kabuto called him to the "throne room" as he called the room where the snake lord was always. Fuck how she hate them almost as much as Itachi. So he enter the so called throne room and find Orochimaru and Kabuto and an unconscious girl. He stood there waiting for them to talk

"Sasuke-kun" speak the old man "look what he have here" he said signaling the unconscious girl in the floor

He raised an eye brow at him " a girl?"

Kabuto smirked and Orochimaru spoke "This girl, comes from other world" Sasuke raise even more his eyebrow " I need you to look at her, before I use her for my plans"

"I am not babysitter" he said stoically "Make your dog do it" he said signaling Kabuto

"You will do it" declared Orochimaru "Take her with you, and be careful she is more dangerous than what she looks" he smirked at this.

Sasuke sighed, he didn't know why but she didn't like this at all.

Naruto was getting nervous, he knew that Akatsuki needed 3 days for extracting the demon, but anyway they could be hurting Gaara in the meantime.

"Naruto calm down" said softly Sakura "We will make it on time" she smiled at him.

"But sakura-chan... he could be suffering" said the blonde "He is a demon holder like me.."

"I know" she said " I feel like it could be you... you know... and I want to find him as much as you want but... for tonight we can not do anything more, so sit down, relax and recover your strength to kick some Akatsuki butt tomorrow, got it?

Naruto smiled at her "OK, you are worst than Tsunade baa-chan" he laughed "We have to do it sakura, I can not lose other friend"

"we will have him back, I promise" she said "Together, and Kakashi of course" she said looking over her resting sensei.

"Believe it!" he screamed

"Naruto shut up and let me sleep!!!"

"Sorry sensei"

The morning arrived to Akatsuki base and Kai lash awake in a very nice position, she saw the head of her boyfriend on her chest and his arm securely grabbing her. She try to move but find it impossible so she start to caress his hair. "Itachi, love" she said "Itachi... the sun is coming up"

"Five more minutes" she smiled at this

"Come on, big boy, time for school" she laughed trying to get up, he hold her closely, she try to push him, but in a moment he was up her. "Itachi" she said menacing. He smiled and kiss her deeply. She answer to the kiss while she notice he was only wearing his boxers. God, why me? We have to take back the poor red hair boy to suna. Itachi removed her under wear and through her t-shirt aside. Well, ten more minutes wont kill anybody. She thought will graving his erections. He grunted and started to kiss her breasts roughly. He got tired of waiting, he sit himself and then sit her on top of him with her back facing him. He grab her hips and thrust her hips down, making them both moaned. She opened her eyes only to see the most erotica sight she ever imagine, in front of her was the mirror where she could she clearly how their bodies joined, how she grab her breast and kiss her neck and how she move herself up and down.

"Like the sight, Hime?" he asked biting her ear a little roughly.

"Yes, I love everything you do to me" she answer twisting her head and capturing his lips. After a while she came closely followed by him they both were breathing heavy.

"Hope now you are awake" she smiled

"I dont know we could try this three or four more times to see if..." she hit him in the arm "ouch! Just kidding..."

She smiled at him "Fine because for today is all you got" he pouted cutely "after we have shower together" he grinned and followed her the shower.

After thirty minutes they went to her room to find Gaara tied up in her bed, trying to break free, she inmediatly take out the rope from his mouth and he said with weak voice "Let me go now"

"Sh, is ok. I´m here to take you back to Suna, Gaara" she said caressing his hair, Itachi felt jelousy seing this action "Don´t worry"

"Kai..." he said very weak "Yesterday was real? Shukaku is gone?"

"Yes, exactly he is gone forever" she answered him smiling "and now I am going to take you home, ok?"

He nodded his head and allow her to untied him, when he sit in the bed he saw Itachi and push Kai behind him " What do you want?" he asked roughly

"Calm down he is helping us" said Kai from behind "Really he is a good guy deep inside him"

"he is an akatsuki" he said emotionless

" I am too" she answered "and we are going to help you"

" but why?" he asked confused and getting dizzy. Suddenly he fainted.

" Can you carry him?" she asked

He looked at her with and eyebrow up "I hope I get something in reward late"  
"You will get nothing unless you help" she said pouting. Itachi sighed and grabbed him, when did this woman become the center of his world.

Once they were outside the base they went through the forest. When they were far from the base Kai proceed to explain his dream to Itachi and to a now very conscious Gaara who was not very happy being carried by Itachi. "So if we want to save the world and stopped Madara, I need you alive, and so Sasuke, also it seems Daga my friend is in this world and she somehow is the key for convincing Sasuke, who will be my best buddie eventualy, and we need to speak to the Hokage for that we are going to meet Team seven who are on their way to save you from an horrible death, and of course Suna will support us in this"

"So.. you are summoner... you save my life.... and now you planned to save the world from the true lider of akatsuki who is Madara Uchiha, who is supposed to be death like more than half a century ago." he sighed "and also save the idiot Uchiha" Itachi smirked at this knowing he meant Sasuke.

"Right" she said "he is planning to use this huge genjutsu to control the worl, but for that he needs the ultimate demon" he looked at her "for now we will stay in akatsuki and spy on Madara, also as soon as we have the eight tales we will steal the demons and go to Konoha where we should take out the nine tails and then destroy them forever"

"And what about Madara, the final battle is still not decide I can not see nothing yet, while Naruto and Sasuke haven´t fight yet".

He sighed "I dont know why but I believe you" he looked at Itachi "even the story of why he killed his clan" Itachi grimaced at this, he had agree to tell him but... facing Sasuke about this was something he was fearing.

"In thirty minutes we will meet them" said Itachi "I can feel their chacras coming"

"Good" answered Kai "Rest a little Gaara in a few minutes you will be safe"

He smirked and close his eyes drifting to sleep.

30 minutes later

"YOU KILLED HIM!!!!!" screamed and outrage Naruto "HOW COULD YOU??

"Naruto.."started Sakura

"HE WAS A FRIEND, HE UNDERSTAND ME, HE WAS THE LEADER OD HIS PEOPLE, AND NOW HE.. HE IS GONE... DAMN AKATSUKI!!!" he was crying.

"Naruto can you.." started Kakashi

"I KNOW KAKASHI, THIS WONT END LIKE THIS!!!! BASTARD UCHIHA DONT TOUCH HIM WITH YOUR ….

" Uzumaki listen.."started Itachi

"FILTHY HANDS OF CRIMINAL THAT ARE THE REASON.."

"Naruto he is ..." try Kailash

"WHY SASUKE WENT AWAY SEEKING VENGEANCE AND.."

"Naruto, fuck I am alive!!!!" Screamed Gaara waking up completely and standing up supporting himself between Kai and Itachi.

"GAARA!!!!" he smiled " YOU ARE ALIVE"

"That is what we were trying to tell you" started kailash "But you wouldnt let us or your teammates"

Everybody was looking directly at her. "Who are you?" asked Kakashi "Can you explained us the situation and hand us the Kazekage?" he was waiting for her negative and to start the fight but she smiled brightly and nodded helping Gaara to go with them while Itachi sit under a tree waiting.

She then explained them the whole Madara/Itachi/Her situation and how they wanted to help Konoha especially Itachi who loved his homeland nearly as much as his brother.

Kakashi smiled at her under his mask "That is quite a story, young lady" he laughed "OK, is good for us to count with you two"

"So the bastard is in our side" Naruto declared "But sasuke he has to know!!! he has to return!!!"

" My brother will know in time apparently" he said looking to Kai "Though this was not my original plan"

" You planned him to kill you, and so he will return like the hero who kill Itachi Uchiha and you want him to kill Orochimaru" gasped sakura "Isn't it?"

"That´s right Kunoichi" sighed Itachi "but it seems my life spam has increased a little"

"But if what you tell is right, Danzou is trying to involve himself with Orochimaru?"asked Kakashi

"Aha, that is why I want to ask permission from the hokage so as soon as we have proof of his betrayal we can kill him"

" Kazekage do you believe her?" asked Sakura.

"Totally she save my life and I owe her this, as soon as I am fine I will go to speak with the Hokage to explained the situation" he glared at the pink hair "and call me Gaara"

Kai smiled "Fine we will go half the way with you, so we will look innocent upon Madara´s eyes."

"Ok, Kai-chan" said Naruto "So now we are friends" he declared happy

"Yep!" she laughed

"One question, so you and Teme the second are in some kind of relationship" Itachi glared at him with all his might " forget it" and he went to help Gaara walk.

Sasuke saw how this girl awoke, she had midnight black hair and brown eyes, she was shorter than him and had a curvy but thin body.

She yawned and stretch herself. Then she opened her eyes quickly and looked afraid to Sasuke.

" Calm down I am not going to hurt you" he said.

She looked at him and saw the truth in his words, but then remember how she was kidnapped when she was trying to find Kai and looked in his memories, Bingo, he works for the gay-snake-lord.!

" My ass" she said getting as afar as the room allowed her to go " You work for him" he looked questionably at her "The snake-gay-lord" she declared.

He actually laughed at her comment "Well I am afraid that I follow his commands normally, yes" he said smirking "But still, I wont hurt you girl"

"I have a name you know!"

"No, I don´t" she looked at him irritated "Which will be your name, then?"

"Your first"

He sighed " Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke"

She then said " Daga Alexandria Renaldi" and sit again in the bed." Call me Daga"

"Hn" he said " Not that I care but how you end up here?"

And then she proceed to explain her horrible experience. How she was investigating in the castle about her best friend disappearance, how she herd the king talking to the Gay-lord, how the guards size her, and how the king and gay lord wanted to use her as a bait for attracting the princess Kailash.

" I see" he commented "And your friend is in this world?"

"Yeah, the only thing I could find out was that she was kidnapped by something called Akatsuki"

Sasuke looked at her with eyes wide open "Akatsuki, eh?"

"Yes, you know them?"

"I want to kill one of them" he said darkly

" Really" she rolled her eyes "Who could imagine the dark mkisterious guy trying to killl someone... by the way who do you intend to kill?"

"My brother" he said " I think we can help each other....


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Before the storm

It was morning in the Akatsuki base and Kai was sleeping peacefully in the arms of certain Uchiha. She was having sweet dreams of her and Itachi when suddenly she heard someone banging at the door. Itachi open his eyes slowly and smile looking at her.

"I don´t want to stand up, Itachi" she said snugling closer to him "Make them leave"

He reduntactly stand up leaving the girl in the bed and open the door to find Deidara looking at him, more like glaring.

" Where is she , yeah? " he said angryly "You kidnapped her!!!" he said pointing at him.

Itachi was closing his door but Deidara grabbed it and looked inside "Kai ???"

She stood up and asked "What is it? I was sleeping Dei-kun... " she yawned streaching herself

"Madara wants to see you, yeah" he said looking at her "inmediatly, yeah"

"Ok, thanks Dei" she said

Itachi pushed him and close the door. She laughed a little and went to him embracing him "Good morning, love" she kiss his cheek " Still jelous of Dei-kun?" she laughed.

"No, but... " he through her to the bed and pinned her down "stop calling him like that" he kissed her softly "It sounds horrible"

She laughed and sit up "Well, I´m going to see what our all powerful leader wants" she whimper "I have a feeling that is not good"

"So, basically you are telling me that Uchiha Itachi is innocent" said the blonde woman "and that there is a girl from other world, that happen to be his girlfriend, that has a plan to end with the Akatsuki and retreaving sasuke" continue her " really... if the kazekage here was not present I wouldnt believe a world of it, but..."

"No buts, old woman!!!" scrreamed Naruto "Kai is a friend and she explained us many things, and even teme the second seemed right...!!!

"Hokage-sama, really I wouldnt have come her personally if I had a doubt about this story but everyting is true" gaara said weakly since he was still recovering.

"Well, then we will have to change our plans a little" she said " When she ask team seven to meet her?"

"In 4 days time in a castle that use to be from the Uchiha clan" said Naruto " she told me that Itachi, Sasuke, she and other friend will be there waiting for our arrival"

"Tsunade-shishiu, I believe also in what the girls said" Sakura stood up " I know it sounds crazy but.."

"She is right, Tsunade" kakashi started " You must present and absolution for both Uchihas"

Tsunade looked at them "Right but how we get danzou?"

"Easy "grinned Naruto "We will caught him while he is negociating with kabuto, tonight at twelve"

"And at the same moment Sasuke will be killing orochimaru" aclared gaara

" I hope you are right, I really want to meet this young lady"

"So, you are telling me that Orochimaru will be defenceless tonight?"

"For the tenth time, Sasuke, yes! " Daga answered "Kabuto is going and he is sick he will be more vulnerable, thought no defenceless if you know what I mean... "

Sasuke smirked at her "Fine as soon as kabuto is far from here I will atack him, kill him, and ..."

"We will be free for going to the Akatsuki and save Kai!!!" he raise and eyebrow at her "Yes and kill you evil brother" she rolled her eyes.

"Guess you don´t have any idea where to find them?" he said getting a little closer to her.

She felt his look on her, - so he is atracted to me phiscally, it is strange feeling he has this feeling inside- "Maybe" he glared at her "but I wont tell you until we are out of here "

"Why?"

"Because you surely will left me behind" this time he was the one that roll his eyes.

"I have no intention of leaving you behind girl" he said "and if it is true you can feel my emotions you should be able to see that is true"

She smiled "I Know" he smirked back

"so?"

Kai was sitting with madara while he was speaking and speaking about irrelevant things, on how she should join them for ever and ever, how this way she will be helping to bring peace on the world, how she will be able to be always with Itachi ( Hm... always itachi... maybe I should.... Argg! No remember the plan!!!)

"So? " madara looked at her

"Look, you will have the demon and we will see" she answered "I really dont feel like thinking in the future now"

"But... "

"NO!!!" she replied "you will have your answer the minute the 9 ninetails is extracted, got it?"

" Well, as you wish " he smiled "But I know Itachi is staying"

She stand up and went to the door "Bye , madara"

Kai run to the bedroom she share with Itachi as fast as she could. This days with him were so amazing. She was truly happy to have come to this world, and truly happy to have found Itachi, if only this could last forever... she had had a vision of her future with him, but still there were many things they have to fix. Starting with the idiot of Sasuke, and finishing with killing madara. Why her life was always so complicated.... God! But I hope everything goes good once... She enter the room to find a half nude Itachi. He was wearing just his towel. Well... maybe my life is not so bad...

"If you promise to be this sexy all mornings I will never leave you" she say hugging him

He look at her and say " If I knew you were coming so soon I would have wait you for shower" he smirked "But i could always have a second one"

She laughed and kiss him softly "Itachi... I... I.... " she was afraid to tell him

" I love you Kailash" he said "More than anything in this world"

She cried a little and said hugging him " I love you too" she kiss him again " You are the best thing that has happen in my life"

He gently took her hand and kiss it. She smile and sit in the bed while he got dress.

Daga awoke in the room of Sasuke he had this weard dream about Kailash and Itachi. It felt so real... maybe.... but that means that Sasuke will... i hate to not be good as good as Kai in divination! Everything is changing so much at the moment,_ I_ wish I could speak with Daga and ask her what is going on. She stood up to find Sasuke sleeping next to her. He looked very peaceful in his sleep... she smirked a little as she saw how his raven locks were covering part of his face. Without even realizing it she bent down and start to put his hair behing his ear when suddenly he grab her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked without even open the eyes

"Sorry" she apologize quickly "You have your hair all over the face so... I was just... you know... putting it aside... so it wont..." she was starting to sound stupid she thought. Sasuke open his eyes and looked at her very seuriusly, then he did something unbelievable he push her aginst him and hug her close.

"Now, I need to sleep and since you wont stop bothering me, you will sleep here with me" he smirked putting her aginst his chest " So good night"

"It´s midle day" she said

"sleep "and he drifted into slumber.

Kisame came to the Akatsuki base very tired, the damn demon was very hard to get. Killerbee!! Pff! What an stupid name!!- He smirked- but at the end he got who I am.

He carried the unconcious man until the room were they extract the demons lay him on the ground and drained him a more chacra. Then he went to Madara office.

"got him" he siad

"Where is he?"

"In the room of extractions "

Madara smirked and stood up walking out of the room. "Good job Kisame" he went to find Kailash,

He was walking through the base trying to find the damn girl, where could she be??? In the kitchen...no... in the main room.... no.... in the trainning grounds .... no.... in her room...no.... fooling around with deidara... no... with Sasori... no. That only leave one place... shit! He went to Itachi´s room and knock on the door. He heard someone grunting and a girl gigling. Itachi open the door shirtless to find Madara.

" I need Kailash now" he state

" Maybe i need her more" he laughed at his face.

Kai appear fully dress (Thanks god thought Madara) " What you need Madara ?" she ask smiling "Its the eight tales here already"

Madara smirked "yes, he is waiting for you"

"Ok, we go in 5 minutes"

Itachi grunted and close the door "Why you didnt say 30 minutes " he kissed the top of her head

"Itachi, you know you always need more than 30 minutes" she kiss him "besides as soon as we got him as soon as our plan starts to work... so put your shirt on and lets go"


	8. Chapter 8

I haven´t say this in a while but..... but....

Gaara: she doesn´t own Naruto ( looks to Kaliope) or any of the characters. No Itachi, no me...!

Me: Spoil my fun, but we know you love me

Gaara: I just love myself

Me: Fine, then I will start to write Yaoi between you and the Weasel

Itachi and Gaara : Hey!!!

Me: Then, what you have to say

Itachi: We love you!!!

ME: and???

Gaara: Review, please!!!

Chapter 8: The night.

Kailash stood in front of the man. He look strong and dangerous, and she felt that he didnt want to let go of the demon. "This one is going to take a while" said Kai to Itachi and Madara "Wait outside and check every hour if everything goes as plan"

"How we know if it goes as plan?" ask Itachi.

"If I breath in... and out... everything´s fine" she smiled at them "Now go" the two men left the room.

She sit next to him and begin the process. She entered his inner self and found herself in the middle of a very dark room, she sees a corridor and starts to walk through it. After what it seems an eternity she arrives to metallic door.

" Well, here we go" she opened the door and found a very strange view in front of her. There in the middle was this guy Killer-bee making some kind of dull rhyme, while the bull-demon was laying quietly in a corner.

" Eh... hello... my name is Kailash" she said "I am here to help you and ..." Killerbee looked at her suddenly " and make the demon... go..."

" who are you girl and why you are in our personal space? " he asked angrily

" kill her" said tediously the demon

" Hey wait up!" she said "Do you remember what happen? Why you are not conscious?"

" No... hey wait! The fish-boy attack me and.... NO! I was defeated!!! What an humiliation!!!!" he start to cry on the floor.

This is going to take long- though Kailash

It was already in the afternoon when Sasuke awoke to find Daga fast asleep against him. He smirked and before he even realize what he was doing he kissed the top of her head. Whats wrong with me??? Is just a girl! A girl that awake some feelings.... no... no feelings... I am an avenger....A- VEN-GER . I can not be with her like that... not at least until Itachi is out of the way... That is it!!! After I kill Itachi I could.... I could what? Ask her to be my girl...? No wait, I don´t even know if she likes me... well she seems to tolerate my presence, and she isn´t afraid of me, not even a bit...

She is fiery, determinate, loyal to the ones she loves, caring, she is kind of funny and she is pretty in a different way. Maybe... maybe we could. After all first avenge clan, then rebuilt clan, she could help me in the second...Stop, dirty thoughts, STOP!!! I imagine it , the power of the sharigan plus the power of a summoner... and she will be with me... Stop!! Shit!...... Ok I stay cool, I am cool, I am not rule by my emotions.

In that moment Daga open her eyes to find that she was still against Sasuke´s chest (a/n BY THE WAY HE IS STILL WEARING THIS SHIRT IN WHICH HIS CHEST IS TOTALLY EXPOSED, LUCKY GIRL!!!) she try to move a little but Sasuke held her in place. Then she raise her head only to find Sasuke dark orbs looking at her.

"Good morning" she said smiling "Can I get up?"

Sasuke didnt say anything just kept staring at her.

She start to use her empathic ability to see what was wrong with him.... hate.... killing Itachi.... eating tomatoes... fried tomatoes..... he likes me..... WHAT??? .... focus on that... he likes me, he really likes me!!! OH MY GOSH!!!....... Well he is pretty cute but... no buts... what if I...? she start to lean up nearing her lips with Sasuke. Until their lips touch. It was just a peck but both of them smile at it.

"Good morning Daga" said Sasuke as he stood up from the bed. "Now I will go to fight Orochimaru you will wait me here understand?" Suddenly Daga stood up and kiss his cheek

"Good luck and be careful" he smirked and went out of the room.

"So you see that´s the way I like to live my live because even if the Raikage is my brother he doesn´t have the rights to order me around... isn´t it? You see that demon is really the only one that understand me well... because even my team of brats think that....

-Come on.... already two hours babbling....- thought Kai- how can I separate him from the demon without him noticing it? He seems very attach to it.... I Know!!! The inner sealing, if he himself touch the demon after I do the spell.... the demon will start to leave his body and go into the stone.... that´s it... Plan B in action!!!!

"You are absolutely right" she said sitting very close to him "You are such a strong and courageous man...." He start to blush... got him!!! "I mean you live with this demon and you are not afraid of him, are you?"

He laughed "Of course not he is like a pet for me"

Kai took her chances and touch his arm putting the seal in him " So would you be able of touching him???" she ask so innocently

He looked at her smirking " Of course, just look at me"

Killer-bee stood up and went near the giant bull that seemed very bored , when he was next to it he patted him in the leg "Good boy" and suddenly both start to glow red . "What is this???"

Kai transport herself out of his mind into the room. The demon was starting to materialized in the room. "Ok, Kanna " the wolf appeared right next to her " We have ten minutes till his in full force mode"

" Child" she said in her deep demoniac voice " I just need one"

And so the fight begin between the two beast. Kanna jumped on the bull making him fall to the ground violently. Since he was still recovering from the shock she took the chance to bite him in the neck and paralyze him.

"Now girl!!! Seal him!!"

Daga put the stone in the ground and start to sing some canticles in a very strange languages. In that moment itachi and Madara entered to find Kanna holding the demon and Kai trying to seal it.

After 15 minutes the demon was totally sealed in the stone and Kai fall to the ground. Kanna put herself next to her and looked at the two men.

" Kanna" said Itachi "I am just going to help Kai, please let me reach her"

She looked at him " Kai?"

"Yes, let him approach" she said " You may go Kanna, he will protected me" Kanna bowed her head and disappeared

Kai took the stone in her hand and stood up, Itachi immediately took her bridal style.

"Let me guess" said Madara "Tomorrow he will be taken to his homeland"

"Yes" she said happily.

"Well since we have already eight demons... I must give you some credit" he said "OK, do as you want until Itachi brings the nine tails" Daga through him the stone "Good girl"

Itachi look at her " And now what?"

"well, personaly I could use a nap" she smiled " but I need my favorite pillow" she said cuddling into him.

"From S-rank criminal to pillow"he muttered "You will be my end"

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade and three squads of Anbu were waiting for Kabuto to appear. Danzou was already there with two Root Anbu.

After ten minutes Kabuto show himself "OK, Danzou so what is this offer you want to make to Orochimaru-sama?

Danzou smirked " I can help him to enter Konoha" said Danzou " and after he has his revenge I become Hokage"

" So simple?" ask Kabuto, Danzou nodded.

"OK, then is an agreement..."

Suddenly they were sourrounded by the three Anbu squads.

"Danzou as hokage of the village I arrest you and your men without posibility of a trial" speak Tsunade "tomorrow you will know the resolution and Kabuto you are arrested and will be put in confinement until new order"

"YES, believe it!" Scream Naruto " I am the next hokage nobody will steal the title from me"

"SHUT UP, BAKA!!" sakura hit him in the back of her head.

" Well, it seems Hokage-sama that Kailash was right" said Kakashi

"Fine!!!, You were right I was wrong.... You have permission to go to this castle and meet with the Uchihas and the girl. Both have an absolution for their crimes if the decide to come back... and of course the girl is welcome to come too." said Tsunade tragically " But Naruto you still have a long way for Hokage even if you finish this unique technique you ve been working on, and Sakura you should always be on my side I am your teacher!!!" and she went back to her office.

"She is trying to stop her drinking habits so she has mood swings" explain Sakura "don´t mind her"

"OK, Tomorrow we leave at 7 sharp" said Kakashi "Good night" and he left too.

"So that means he will appear at 10" laughed Naruto "We are finally getting Sasuke back, believe it!"

"Yes!!!" jumped Sakura "Sasuke-kun!!!" (heart-eyes)

Daga was starting to get nervous Sasuke went already one hour ago and he was not still there. SO she open the door feel where his presence was and run there. She was feeling very nervous even thought the presence of Sasuke was there Orochimaru was still alive, she could feel it. When she arrive she was going to open the door when suddenly there was and explosion on the door and she was push backwards into the wall. The door open to show Sasuke. As soon as he saw her in the floor he went running to her side.

"I told you to wait there" he said " Are you hurt?" He was checking everywhere to see if she was indeed hurt.

"Sorry I was worry for you" she try to stand up but fall again.

Sasuke sighed and took her in his arms leading the way to outside the base into the open. "How are you feeling?" he asked

" Don´t worry" she said whining " We have to go to the Uchiha household, the one that is outside of Konoha and near cloud"

"He will be there?" he asked while he jumped into the trees

"Yes" she answered weakly " in four days exactly" she was starting to feel very dizzy

"Daga? Try to fight the slumber there is a village nearby, we will reach it in 1 hour maximum there you will sleep and a doctor will look your wounds" he said hugging her close to his chest.

She smiled and caress his cheek with her hand "Dont worry I am a healer, just stop in somewhere quite and I will heal myself in a minute"

He looked around and stop in a clear sitting her on the ground. She laid herself down and put her hands in her chest, suddenly a bright white light spread around her. She stayed in that position for 2 or three minutes and then she stood up.

"Like new" she said smiling brightly a Sasuke

He reach her and put and arm around her waist and crush her against him. He put his chin up her head "Why I was so worried for you? I barely know you and all I could think ,even if I knew the wound was not so bad, was taking you to the village" He kiss her head "You cloud my mind all the time, you know?"

Daga smiled into his chest and put her hands in his shoulders " I like you, even thought I just met you I know I connect to you somehow..." she raise her head and look to his eyes

"I am an avenger, I dont have feelings to share"

"Not yet but when the thing with Itachi is finish, will you have then?"

He lowered his head and kissed her breathlessly and long " Then... things might be different"

She smiled and hug him " Ok, then lets go"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10:

Kai awoke in a very good position that morning. She was cuddle into his boyfriend´s chest and naked. The memory of the last night came to her and make her blush. Itachi opened his eyes and looked down at her smirking.

"Good morning"he said.

"Morning" she answered kissing him.

He hold her close protectively and buried his face in her neck kissing it. She laughed because of the tickles and start to hit him playfully on the arm "Stop" she laughed "Please, I surrender"

He laughed and continue his assault all over her body "Mine" he said as he bite her on the shoulder.

"Yes, all yours" she said dramatically " Come on, move, I want to get up"

" For what? I rather stay in bed all day until we leave" he said kissing his way from the shoulder till the face "Who knows when we will have the chance to be like this again"

"You are becoming a sex-adict" she laughed "I like this, but I want to say goodbye to Dei-kun and Sasori, I´ll miss them very much" she said sad.

He nodded his head and said " I´ll go with you kitten" he stood up and went to the bathroom. Kailash stood up and put on his summoner clothes, today she was leaving the akatsuki and she would do it as a summoner not with her ninja clothes. Itachi came out of the bathroom with his normal black attire, he put his akatsuki cloth on and both went out hand in hand.

When Kailash was at the entrance of the base she saw Deidara and Sasori fighting again about something artistic. She inwardly smile, she will miss them both.

"Hey guys!" she said casually " Are you going already?

"Yeah, sure, yeah" said Deidara happily "Did you come to say bye?"

She grinned at this "yes, goodbye Deidara, Sasori" she hold her emotions in place and hug Deidara.

"See Itachi! Yeah, she likes me, yeah!" he smiled at her and said " See you in two days love, yeah"

And they both disappeared, Kai immediately started to cry and hugged Itachi by the waist.

"Shh.... everything is fine... I am here..." he caressed her head " I ´ll take you to the room before Madara sees you like this" he took her in his arms and jump into the stairs, before Kailash knew what was happening she was laying in the bed. Itachi was sit next to her, with his finger he was very carefully drying her tears.

" I can not, I can not..."

"Shhh....." he kissed her forehead "everything will be fine"

" No, it is not."

" Do you want me to leave?"

"No, don´t leave me!" she said hugging him close "Please not you... don´t go... don´t.." she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I am here" he sit her in his lap " I´m not going anywhere"

She continue to cry for a while when Itachi didn´t hear anymore sounds he looked down and found her asleep. She was clutching desperately his t-shirt " I am not like your father, not your brother.... I wont betray you... I ll protect you with my life and soul" he whispered. She relax a little in her sleep.

Sasuke awoke also in a very good position. Daga was totally slammed against him. He could feel every inch of her body pressing against him and her head was in the crock of his neck, sending shivers with every breath out.

Ok, relax Sasuke. It is just a girl, a totally hot and... no!!! a normal common girl, that is next to you... no need to react.... no reaction... I am like a stone.... nothing... Shit! Ok, let´s think of something else... tomatoes... delicious tomatoes... eating tomatoes while killing Itachi !!! Happy, positive thought!

In that moment Daga was moving and opening her eyes, when she realize her position she blushed like mad and look at him with puppy eyes.

"Can you move your arm, so I can go out please?"

He smiled evilly and said "And why I would do that? I got you where I wanted"

She playfully took her tongue out " Funny boy, I need to go to toilet, now!"

He bent his head, kiss her and say "Good Morning to you too, Hime" he took his arm off her and roll to his side " You are free"

She stood up and went to the toilet.

"Prepare yourself! In 20 min we go!" screamed Sasuke so she will hear from the other room.

Daga came out to find Sasuke ready and packed. She immediately took her staff and went to him and whisper.

" I have a bad feeling today we may have to fight" she said "A blonde Akatsuki, she looks like a girl but is very dangerous..., I saw it … a little.... and.. I...

" I´ll fight him and I will win" he stated " Don´t worry nobody will harm you while you are with me, It is a promise" he rise to his feet and circle her waist with his hand " Is that what worries you?"

"No, I am worry you may end up hurt" she said honestly

Sasuke softened his gaze " I am not worry, I know now that you will heal me after" he lower his head to her and kiss her softly and slowly, while hugging her to him. The kiss soon became more possessive and demanding, he bite her lower lip demanding entrance. She opened her mouth for him and brace herself to his torso feeling how her legs were shaking. He lower her into the mattress and continue his assault all over her neck.

"I think we should...(gasp) stop..." she said panting

He looked at her " Do you want to stop?" he raised his perfect eye brow

"No, but we will have time for this later" she said sitting herself

" We will , it is a promise" he said biting her shoulder possessively "Now.." he took her bridal style" Let´s go" and he jumped through the window.

Sakura was lost. One minute she had the hyper active blonde in front and the next minute he disappeared. How she hate when this happen... almost everyday the same... ah!

" What we have here?" asked a voice from the shadows "It is the little kunoichi from Konoha"

"Sasori of the Red Sand" stated coolly Sakura "Show yourself now!"

Sasori get out of the trees and looked at Sakura directly, he was inside his puppet ready for the kill.

"Akatsuki, you will pay for everything you did now!!!" roared Sakura charging to him.

"Wake up Kai" said Itachi "Time to go" Kai streched herself and stood up, she took her back pack and follow Itachi to the entrance of the hide out.

"So this is it?" she said taking his hand " Bye Akatsuki for ever and ever"

"It seems so... Why .. will you miss it?" he joked

" Not precisely" she laughed

They went through the forest into his next meetings.

" Somebody is following us, Sasuke" Daga said feeling a presence

"Yeah, I know" he seem worried "We are near an old hideout of Orochimaru, maybe you could wait there?"

"In your dreams!!!" she hissed " I will fight with you"

Sasuke start to wonder about that, she was powerful but she was not a fighter, she would not go for the kill.... she will be an hindrance if she fight, but when she was determinate in something, no way to stop her. Maybe...

"Daga remember what you told me about how you create very strong shields?" He asked looking at her over his shoulder

"Yes, of course" she look at him

"Be my shield" he said

"But... then I wont be able to fight" she answered quickly  
"You will help me more this way" and you will be safe and not in the middle of the battle he thought.

"Ok" he will catch up in 4 minutes exactly we have time maybe for reaching that clear 2 km away.

They arrive to the clear and Deidara show himself. "Ready to bang, yeah!!!"

Daga run as Sasuke indicate and start to create an invisible shield around him, he was already engaged in battle with the blonde. But Sasuke was holding good an seeing behind every trick his opponent through at him.

Deidara seeing this got frustrated and went up his clay bird, immediately start to explode mines that were on the ground. Sasuke looked at the area were Daga was sighted and activate his cursed seal, the power that Orochimaru lend him. Immediately he was looking like a Youkai. Daga gasped when she saw this. Sasuke flight against Deidara and continue his battle.

After some minutes the battle seem decided in favor of Sasuke but then is when Deidara uses his final weapon his was going to use a bomb that will have an area of expansion very wide, this way he will kill Sasuke , Daga but also himself. It is impossible for him to go out!!! she thought. She in less than a second was next to him and create the most solid barrier she had ever done.

"Daga what are you...?"

"Sh, if this doesn´t hold nothing will" she felt the impact from the bomb against the shield, but for her surprise and Sasuke´s, this didnt break. When the smoke dissapeared Daga let go of the shield and looked the destruction around her.

"You really are a shield" Sasuke tried to stand but couldn´t move

"Do you want me to remove the curse mark you have in the neck?" she ask without glancing back "Is killing you slowly..."

"You can?"

"Yes, I can do that"

"After Itachi is dead you can do it" he said stoically " I need this power to beat him"

"Don´t you prefer your own power, not the power of the demons?"

Sasuke sighed " I need to end with him, Daga" he look at her back " Whatever I have to sacrifice it doesn´t matter, I am an AVENGER, I will avenge my family!!!" he looked down " Don't dare to judge me about this"

Daga looked at him and kneel beside him " I wont judge you" he start to heal him slowly " I just.. wish that someday... that someday you wont be deep inside the darkness" she command him to lay down.

"And will you be there waiting me outside the dark?"

"Yes, I am here waiting you to come out"

Sasuke smiled and drifted to sleep, maybe he was already one step out the darkness.

Sakura saw the pieces of puppets on the ground , and saw the body of Sasori there spread in the ground with his heart pierce. She had a very strange sensation all over his body, like he indeed wanted to die.. it was like the last blown was..

"Sakura!!!" Naruto voice rang through the trees, in two minutes he was there with Kakashi sensei.

They both looked wide eye, the scene before them.

"You did all this?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah... I guess" she said standing

"Believe it, sakura-chan!!!! You are super strong" He jumped around "She killed one AKatsuki without help!"

"Are you wounded?" asked Kakashi worriedly.

"Genesis rebirth Jutsu" she simply stated " So now we can go without getting lost one from the other?"

"Yes, just one and a half day from Sasuke" Naruto jumped " Believe it!!!"

Sakura smiled, "Sasuke-kun!!!!"

Daga carried Sasuke until the next village in the back of a summon horse, and make him looked like an ordinary horse. She took one room in the inn and with the hep of a man put him down on the bed

"He sure seem preety beat up, dont he? Asked the man

"Yeah, but should be fine tomorrow"

"If you say so girl" and went out.

Daga already heal him most of the wounds from the battle, he had a great blood loss, but he will recover quickly with her care.

"Nice to see you Daga Alexandria Renaldi, of the Tracian House" said a femenine voice from behind her, she immediately recognize the voice and jumped to embrace her friend.

"Kailash!!!!" she hugged her close " You run away from the Akatsuki"

She raised an eyebrow at her "More or less, Itachi and me left..."  
"Itachi and you????" she screamed "What you mean? He is a crazy assassin, he killed his family, clan and friends.. he.."

"Is my boyfriend" The face of Daga show confusion and horror and she looked at Sasuke worriedly and caring "I am not here to harm him, my friend. I know what he is for you. I am her for giving him some inside of the truth"

"Oh, sure!" she standed "The great princess against knows everything!" she slapped her shoulder " What is it this time your genius plan to save the world?!"

Kai laughed " I missed you" she seat next to Sasuke " He needs to know the truth about his clan, about Itachi, and I need your help" Daga sit in the other side of Sasuke and looked at her " I have the memories of that days from Itachi´s point of view, I need you to project our consciousness into his mind, to show him the truth"

"OK, I take that itachi is not the super bad guy of this movie" she sighed

"Nope, he is quite a … caring and … good person" she looked dreaming into the space " He is always so good with me and protects me from everything and when he..." she blushed " sorry, again, project us"

"OK, I will get the rest of the wonderful history later"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Kai awoke in a very good position that morning. She was cuddle into his boyfriend´s chest and naked. The memory of the last night came to her and make her blush. Itachi opened his eyes and looked down at her smirking.

"Good morning"he said.

"Morning" she answered kissing him.

He hold her close protectively and buried his face in her neck kissing it. She laughed because of the tickles and start to hit him playfully on the arm "Stop" she laughed "Please, I surrender"

He laughed and continue his assault all over her body "Mine" he said as he bite her on the shoulder.

"Yes, all yours" she said dramatically " Come on, move, I want to get up"

" For what? I rather stay in bed all day until we leave" he said kissing his way from the shoulder till the face "Who knows when we will have the chance to be like this again"

"You are becoming a sex-adict" she laughed "I like this, but I want to say goodbye to Dei-kun and Sasori, I´ll miss them very much" she said sad.

He nodded his head and said " I´ll go with you kitten" he stood up and went to the bathroom. Kailash stood up and put on his summoner clothes, today she was leaving the akatsuki and she would do it as a summoner not with her ninja clothes. Itachi came out of the bathroom with his normal black attire, he put his akatsuki cloth on and both went out hand in hand.

When Kailash was at the entrance of the base she saw Deidara and Sasori fighting again about something artistic. She inwardly smile, she will miss them both.

"Hey guys!" she said casually " Are you going already?

"Yeah, sure, yeah" said Deidara happily "Did you come to say bye?"

She grinned at this "yes, goodbye Deidara, Sasori" she hold her emotions in place and hug Deidara.

"See Itachi! Yeah, she likes me, yeah!" he smiled at her and said " See you in two days love, yeah"

And they both disappeared, Kai immediately started to cry and hugged Itachi by the waist.

"Shh.... everything is fine... I am here..." he caressed her head " I ´ll take you to the room before Madara sees you like this" he took her in his arms and jump into the stairs, before Kailash knew what was happening she was laying in the bed. Itachi was sit next to her, with his finger he was very carefully drying her tears.

" I can not, I can not..."

"Shhh....." he kissed her forehead "everything will be fine"

" No, it is not."

" Do you want me to leave?"

"No, don´t leave me!" she said hugging him close "Please not you... don´t go... don´t.." she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I am here" he sit her in his lap " I´m not going anywhere"

She continue to cry for a while when Itachi didn´t hear anymore sounds he looked down and found her asleep. She was clutching desperately his t-shirt " I am not like your father, not your brother.... I wont betray you... I ll protect you with my life and soul" he whispered. She relax a little in her sleep.

Sasuke awoke also in a very good position. Daga was totally slammed against him. He could feel every inch of her body pressing against him and her head was in the crock of his neck, sending shivers with every breath out.

Ok, relax Sasuke. It is just a girl, a totally hot and... no!!! a normal common girl, that is next to you... no need to react.... no reaction... I am like a stone.... nothing... Shit! Ok, let´s think of something else... tomatoes... delicious tomatoes... eating tomatoes while killing Itachi !!! Happy, positive thought!

In that moment Daga was moving and opening her eyes, when she realize her position she blushed like mad and look at him with puppy eyes.

"Can you move your arm, so I can go out please?"

He smiled evilly and said "And why I would do that? I got you where I wanted"

She playfully took her tongue out " Funny boy, I need to go to toilet, now!"

He bent his head, kiss her and say "Good Morning to you too, Hime" he took his arm off her and roll to his side " You are free"

She stood up and went to the toilet.

"Prepare yourself! In 20 min we go!" screamed Sasuke so she will hear from the other room.

Daga came out to find Sasuke ready and packed. She immediately took her staff and went to him and whisper.

" I have a bad feeling today we may have to fight" she said "A blonde Akatsuki, she looks like a girl but is very dangerous..., I saw it … a little.... and.. I...

" I´ll fight him and I will win" he stated " Don´t worry nobody will harm you while you are with me, It is a promise" he rise to his feet and circle her waist with his hand " Is that what worries you?"

"No, I am worry you may end up hurt" she said honestly

Sasuke softened his gaze " I am not worry, I know now that you will heal me after" he lower his head to her and kiss her softly and slowly, while hugging her to him. The kiss soon became more possessive and demanding, he bite her lower lip demanding entrance. She opened her mouth for him and brace herself to his torso feeling how her legs were shaking. He lower her into the mattress and continue his assault all over her neck.

"I think we should...(gasp) stop..." she said panting

He looked at her " Do you want to stop?" he raised his perfect eye brow

"No, but we will have time for this later" she said sitting herself

" We will , it is a promise" he said biting her shoulder possessively "Now.." he took her bridal style" Let´s go" and he jumped through the window.

Sakura was lost. One minute she had the hyper active blonde in front and the next minute he disappeared. How she hate when this happen... almost everyday the same... ah!

" What we have here?" asked a voice from the shadows "It is the little kunoichi from Konoha"

"Sasori of the Red Sand" stated coolly Sakura "Show yourself now!"

Sasori get out of the trees and looked at Sakura directly, he was inside his puppet ready for the kill.

"Akatsuki, you will pay for everything you did now!!!" roared Sakura charging to him.

"Wake up Kai" said Itachi "Time to go" Kai streched herself and stood up, she took her back pack and follow Itachi to the entrance of the hide out.

"So this is it?" she said taking his hand " Bye Akatsuki for ever and ever"

"It seems so... Why .. will you miss it?" he joked

" Not precisely" she laughed

They went through the forest into his next meetings.

" Somebody is following us, Sasuke" Daga said feeling a presence

"Yeah, I know" he seem worried "We are near an old hideout of Orochimaru, maybe you could wait there?"

"In your dreams!!!" she hissed " I will fight with you"

Sasuke start to wonder about that, she was powerful but she was not a fighter, she would not go for the kill.... she will be an hindrance if she fight, but when she was determinate in something, no way to stop her. Maybe...

"Daga remember what you told me about how you create very strong shields?" He asked looking at her over his shoulder

"Yes, of course" she look at him

"Be my shield" he said

"But... then I wont be able to fight" she answered quickly  
"You will help me more this way" and you will be safe and not in the middle of the battle he thought.

"Ok" he will catch up in 4 minutes exactly we have time maybe for reaching that clear 2 km away.

They arrive to the clear and Deidara show himself. "Ready to bang, yeah!!!"

Daga run as Sasuke indicate and start to create an invisible shield around him, he was already engaged in battle with the blonde. But Sasuke was holding good an seeing behind every trick his opponent through at him.

Deidara seeing this got frustrated and went up his clay bird, immediately start to explode mines that were on the ground. Sasuke looked at the area were Daga was sighted and activate his cursed seal, the power that Orochimaru lend him. Immediately he was looking like a Youkai. Daga gasped when she saw this. Sasuke flight against Deidara and continue his battle.

After some minutes the battle seem decided in favor of Sasuke but then is when Deidara uses his final weapon his was going to use a bomb that will have an area of expansion very wide, this way he will kill Sasuke , Daga but also himself. It is impossible for him to go out!!! she thought. She in less than a second was next to him and create the most solid barrier she had ever done.

"Daga what are you...?"

"Sh, if this doesn´t hold nothing will" she felt the impact from the bomb against the shield, but for her surprise and Sasuke´s, this didnt break. When the smoke dissapeared Daga let go of the shield and looked the destruction around her.

"You really are a shield" Sasuke tried to stand but couldn´t move

"Do you want me to remove the curse mark you have in the neck?" she ask without glancing back "Is killing you slowly..."

"You can?"

"Yes, I can do that"

"After Itachi is dead you can do it" he said stoically " I need this power to beat him"

"Don´t you prefer your own power, not the power of the demons?"

Sasuke sighed " I need to end with him, Daga" he look at her back " Whatever I have to sacrifice it doesn´t matter, I am an AVENGER, I will avenge my family!!!" he looked down " Don't dare to judge me about this"

Daga looked at him and kneel beside him " I wont judge you" he start to heal him slowly " I just.. wish that someday... that someday you wont be deep inside the darkness" she command him to lay down.

"And will you be there waiting me outside the dark?"

"Yes, I am here waiting you to come out"

Sasuke smiled and drifted to sleep, maybe he was already one step out the darkness.

Sakura saw the pieces of puppets on the ground , and saw the body of Sasori there spread in the ground with his heart pierce. She had a very strange sensation all over his body, like he indeed wanted to die.. it was like the last blown was..

"Sakura!!!" Naruto voice rang through the trees, in two minutes he was there with Kakashi sensei.

They both looked wide eye, the scene before them.

"You did all this?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah... I guess" she said standing

"Believe it, sakura-chan!!!! You are super strong" He jumped around "She killed one AKatsuki without help!"

"Are you wounded?" asked Kakashi worriedly.

"Genesis rebirth Jutsu" she simply stated " So now we can go without getting lost one from the other?"

"Yes, just one and a half day from Sasuke" Naruto jumped " Believe it!!!"

Sakura smiled, "Sasuke-kun!!!!"

Daga carried Sasuke until the next village in the back of a summon horse, and make him looked like an ordinary horse. She took one room in the inn and with the hep of a man put him down on the bed

"He sure seem preety beat up, dont he? Asked the man

"Yeah, but should be fine tomorrow"

"If you say so girl" and went out.

Daga already heal him most of the wounds from the battle, he had a great blood loss, but he will recover quickly with her care.

"Nice to see you Daga Alexandria Renaldi, of the Tracian House" said a femenine voice from behind her, she immediately recognize the voice and jumped to embrace her friend.

"Kailash!!!!" she hugged her close " You run away from the Akatsuki"

She raised an eyebrow at her "More or less, Itachi and me left..."  
"Itachi and you????" she screamed "What you mean? He is a crazy assassin, he killed his family, clan and friends.. he.."

"Is my boyfriend" The face of Daga show confusion and horror and she looked at Sasuke worriedly and caring "I am not here to harm him, my friend. I know what he is for you. I am her for giving him some inside of the truth"

"Oh, sure!" she standed "The great princess against knows everything!" she slapped her shoulder " What is it this time your genius plan to save the world?!"

Kai laughed " I missed you" she seat next to Sasuke " He needs to know the truth about his clan, about Itachi, and I need your help" Daga sit in the other side of Sasuke and looked at her " I have the memories of that days from Itachi´s point of view, I need you to project our consciousness into his mind, to show him the truth"

"OK, I take that itachi is not the super bad guy of this movie" she sighed

"Nope, he is quite a … caring and … good person" she looked dreaming into the space " He is always so good with me and protects me from everything and when he..." she blushed " sorry, again, project us"

"OK, I will get the rest of the wonderful history later"


End file.
